But Love Could Kill the Pain
by annieca
Summary: “How can you believe in me when I can’t even believe in myself or the cause I’m fighting for?” “Because I love you Hermione Jane Granger,” and he added softly, kissing her forehead, “Love will always kill the pain.”


**But Love could Kill the Pain**

**Summary: One-shot – The war had definitely taken a toll on Hermione Granger. In the time of two months she had lost three of her best friends, and a mentor and leader. Now at her wits end of pain and grief Hermione wonders if life is worth living. Then someone comes to change her mind – reminding her that love will always kill the pain. **

She leaned against the stone wall, sliding her hands down it, eventually falling into a heap on the cold stones. She carefully rearranged herself, pulling her knees to her chest, and glanced over at the piece of parchment that had the power to break her into two. And that's exactly what happened. Hermione's heart broken into a million pieces after she had read that dratted piece of paper.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_I have been given the unfortunate task of telling you that your parents, Mr. and Mrs. John Granger died earlier this morning by way of Death Eater attacks. From what our intelligence can gather they were not tortured and died peacefully. My condolences,_

_Alastor Moody_

_Head of the Order of the Phoenix_

How could one move on when your heart feels like a ton of bricks? How can one get the strength to pick up the pieces and live your life like it never happened.

Hermione let a single low groan come from her mouth as she buried her head in her knees. So much blood, so much has been lost since the time that the war had started. Sirius Black came first, and then Dumbledore. Those two Harry took the hardest although nobody knew that Hermione was hurting the most after the mentor had died. She had always looked up to him, and believed his word was honest and truthful.

The seventh year of Hogwarts came with more deaths, and an even bigger price to pay. During that year Harry, Ron and herself had banded together with many of the students to form a bond, an army that they hoped would penetrate the forces of Voldemort. In this time the trio had grown closer together and they had learned everything there was to know about each other.

Joining the circle was Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and Ginny Weasley, although Harry tried his hardest to keep her out of this fight. There had to be a Weasley that could withstand the war. At least, that was the way he figured it.

Everything was going good. Together the trio had found and destroyed two more Horcuxes. But this didn't come without it's cost. No, nothing in this world comes without a cost.

Horcux number three, Hufflepuff's cup, had been fairly easy to take. The destroying part was what took the most effort. And that's where everything started to go downhill. Luna and Neville had accompanied the trio, knowing the place where it was held was big and they would have limited time to search.

"_If you run into trouble shoot off your patronus and it will find another person. And.." Harry's voice cracked and he looked up at the sky and then back at the four of them. "And if you are dying the patronus will turn a vivid red. Know this: We will fight hard, we will get this, but just know that if no one comes to save you it's not because no one cares. It's because we are trying to prevent more deaths. I have been proud to work with you, and be friends with you." Harry took one last breath and slowly finished, "Remember one last thing everybody, you will not have died in vain."_

_As Harry finished his speech there were tears in Hermione's eyes. He had grown into a leader. The carefree days of yesteryears were gone and now they had to be soldiers. None of them wanted to have to give up their livelihood, but they did so willingly, to help children today have a childhood free of complications._

"_Ready?" He whispered. Everybody nodded. _

"_Alohamora!" Hermione thought sadly to the padlock on the gate. It sprung apart and the five of them stormed into the castle._

_Twenty minutes passed looking for the cup, and then it was found, hidden in a closet on a top shelf. Harry touched the cup to bring it down and that's when all hell broke loose._

_Twenty Death Eaters and Dark Army members Apparated immediately to the castle. Within minutes five of the men had found Hermione. Shooting off her otter patronus she yelled curses right and left trying to save herself from a most imminent death._

_In came Neville and Luna, who had seen her patronus. They fought and fought, taking down one of the death eaters. Hermione got another Death Eater with a stunner so strong that it shot the man halfway across the room._

"_Avada Kedavra!" A Death Eater yelled at Hermione. She could hear the sound of death whooshing towards her. Closing her eyes she waited for death. But it never came. There was a sound of someone falling and a strangled cry. Opening her eyes Hermione saw Neville lying on the floor, his eyes wide open. Hermione knew he had died. Looking around the room she realized the cry had been from Luna._

_Luna and Neville had been going out since the summer before Luna's sixth grade year. Now all the love they had shared was gone. Yelling like a mad women Luna ran as hard as she could into the Death Eater knocking him over. She kneeled down beside him, her wand at his throat._

"_This is what you get for killing my one true love." She whispered venomously. The next thing Hermione knew the man was dead. Luna had surpassed them all in her non-verbal skills, but Hermione was amazed that she could perform a non-verbal Killing Curse._

_Hermione took a deep sigh knowing that at least some of the danger was gone, but it was premature. Another member of Voldemort's loyal clan had heard Luna screaming. Before anyone had a chance to do anything Luna was dead._

Hermione shook her head tiredly. Neville and Luna had died nobly protecting their friends, and the ones they loved. However the next two deaths would shake Hermione to her core, and would make her think about if the war was worth fighting.

Ron would always come to Hermione, despite his own grief, he would always come. He was a source of comfort to her and there would be many hours Hermione could be found curled up against Ron, slightly crying.

During this time the trio and Ginny grew closer, and couples were drawn to each other throughout the pain. Harry and Ginny spent hours in the middle of the night talking about issues that lay before them, sitting by the fire. Ron and Hermione hadn't argued in months and they spent more time holding each other on the couch then arguing.

That was, until the next Horcux was found. Remus Lupin, the head of the Order after Dumbledore died, wanted to make sure this time no students died. He wanted to only take Harry along but after some intelligent debate Hermione and Ron won the right to help in securing the fourth Horcux. Ginny fought valiantly to try and be allowed to go. Ron, Harry and Remus all said no firmly. Hermione tried to remain impartial in the decision.

However the next day Ginny had gotten a letter. It had come from an owl that looked so much like Errol that Hermione made no thought about it when it delivered the folded piece of parchment.

The next morning she was gone, left with only a note addressed to Harry. Hermione almost smiled as she thought of his reaction.

_"Harry!" Hermione screamed. She had found Ginny's note on her bed._

_She heard footsteps running up the stairs, and they forgot completely about the fact that it turned into a slide. Cursing Harry muttered a spell and the stairs turned back into stairs._

_"What is it?" He asked panting, although his eyes were alert and bright._

_Hermione pointed to the note. "She's gone." She whispered._

_Fear entered Harry's eyes as he read over the note clenched now in his hand. Falling on his knees he looked up at Hermione. "No." He muttered._

_Ron had heard all the commotion and was soon up there as well._

_"What's wrong Hermione." His eyes scanned the room, and they rested on the piece of parchment._

_Snatching it up he read it aloud._

_"__**Dear Harry, **_

_**Errol mailed me a letter earlier. Something's up with Charlie and mum wants me to come home. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and mum asked for me personally. I'm not going to disregard her command to see you happy. I'll be taking the Muggle train from Kings Cross. Thanks Hermione for telling me how years ago. See you soon!**_

_**All my love,**_

_**Ginny Weasley**__"_

_"No, no, no." Harry kept muttering the word as he shook his head._

_"Well?" Ron demanded. "Did Errol send this or not? If he did that would mean I would have to know too…but I think it's a trap."_

_"Probably." Hermione said softly. _

_Harry stood up and when his eyes met Hermione's they were murderous._

_"We have to catch her before someone else does."_

_A few hours later Remus Lupin, Harry, Ron and Hermione were outside the train station near the Burrow. _

_They walked around towards the house until they found her. _

_"Harry." Remus called hoarsely, And then they knew. She was dead. The only girl of the Weasley family, the littlest of the ginger kids, and the love of Harry Potter was gone._

_She was propped up against a tree, dead._

_Harry stood tall and erect. He had cried so much lately that all the tears were gone. He had to keep strong. Even more so now._

_Remus placed a hand on Harry and Ron's shoulder and said kindly, "I'm sorry boys. She was an amazing girl."_

_All Hermione could do was hold tight onto the edge of Ron's sweater. She wanted the war over right now at that moment._

A week later Remus Lupin was killed out shopping with Tonks. Two days later Hermione got the letter. And that's when it all fell apart.

Hermione heard footsteps in the hallway but she ignored them. Only when they stopped right in front of her did she look up; it was Ron.

Crouching Ron sat beside her. He didn't say anything, he just put his arm around her, and let her lean into him and cry.

"I can't do this." She sobbed loudly.

"Yes you can Hermione. You are the strongest person I know. It gets better. It hurts and we know just as well as anyone this war would take people we loved."

Hermione looked up and then at Ron, her eyes red and extremely sad.

"They all didn't die in vain. I know that Ron. I know that Neville died to save me, Luna to avenge the man who killed her love, Ginny died for her mother and Remus died to protect Tonks. I know that." She sobbed tiredly.

"Hermione…" He said softly, stroking her hair.

"How can you believe in me when I can't even believe in myself or the cause I'm fighting for?"

"Because I love you Hermione Jane Granger," and he added softly, kissing her forehead, "Love will always kill the pain."


End file.
